


Leanbox Babysitting Service

by SilverWritingDesk



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Babysitting, Clothes Ripping, Diaper, Diapers, Scat, Soiled Diaper, Watersports, Wet & Messy, messy diaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 10:06:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19017721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWritingDesk/pseuds/SilverWritingDesk
Summary: After much pleading on Vert’s end, Blanc decides to let her take care of her padded siblings for a bit, but with an unknown addition to the stay, Vert has a bit more to deal with than she expected.This was originally posted September 26, 2016!





	Leanbox Babysitting Service

“Miss Vert!” Rom happily called as the twins ran to her front door. The CPU of Leanbox was standing in front of her home, arms outstretched for a hug. When they were close enough, she bent down and squeezed the two close.

“Please, just call me big sister while you stay!” Vert chuckled, keeping them close in her hold.

“Are you sure you can handle them?” Blanc asked, having been tailing them, with a large bag slung over her shoulder. The bag was orange, filled to the brim with supplies, and decorated with embroidery and cute snowflakes, along with Rom and Ram’s names on the cover in curls. “They’re a lot of responsibility, and quite a handful…”

Vert simply laughed and shook her head as the two tugged away from her, gasping for air.

“Oh, I can handle these two. They should be no problem; I know to handle children!” She said with a confident smile as she stood up straight, hands on the shoulders of the twins. Blanc bit back a remark on how her content really wasn’t really for children, so she was one of the least qualified people to make that claim.

“Iiiif you say so…” Blanc shrugged and placed the bag down by Vert’s feet. “Here’s their changing supplies. Powder, wipes, diapers, emergency numbers are all in there. They brought clothes in their backpacks, right girls?” She looked at the two, who turned around and bounced their matching backpacks, filled to the brim with their stuff. Blanc smiled, enjoying when they actually listened to her.

“I am prepared for this! I researched how to care for kids, what they like to eat, and I relayed all of that to Chika.” Vert announced proudly, nodding as she lifted up the bag, a little surprised at its weight. While she did, Blanc took out a couple juice boxes and held them out to her sisters, who happily took them with smiles.

“You be good, alright? If Vert says you were bad…” She left it hanging, the twins gulping and nervously sipping on their juice boxes. Then, Blanc straightened her back and grabbed Vert’s shoulder, pulling her down to be at a more equal eye level. “And you. If they’re returned to me with a single hair out of place… I will end you, your country, and even the land it stands on. Got it?”

A small shiver went down her spine, making her gulp and nod quickly. She didn’t want to admit it, but Blanc certainly had the ability to terrify people.

“Good!” She stepped back, suddenly much cheerier, and much less terrifying. Her fingers pressed together and she bounced on her heels. “Now, I’ll be back for them in three days! Call me if anything happens, and… That should be it.” Leaning forward, she placed a kiss on both girls’ foreheads. “Have fun, you two. And Vert… You have fun too.” Her last words were said with what Vert thought to be a mischievous undertone with a sly glint in her eye, but she couldn’t really confirm it, before Blanc turned her back and walked away.

The twins waved to her, saying their good byes, before heading on inside with Vert. They followed on her heels as they sipped their juice pouches, enjoying the tour of the building. They weren’t usually allowed to be alone with Vert, so this was a new experience!

Everything was all set up for them advance. Their bedroom was decorated with basic linens and such matching their colors, with some small toys and such dotted about. Even the dining room had elevated seats for the two, with cute plates and everything ready to go! Even the snack cabinet had cute little frosted cookies, cupcakes, and all the things that the twins could possibly want to snack on.

Their bags were dropped off in their room, and Vert gave them a few minutes to tuck it all away into the drawers. Everything was all set for them to have their first bonding moment! Vert couldn’t help but giggle girlishly. Finally, her own little sisters.

The two finished and walked out to join Vert, having finished and thrown away their drinks. They seemed to enjoy the room, at least.

“So, now that you’ve seen everything, what do you think? Oh, I know you’re going to absolutely love it here!” She happily piped up, holding her hands together lovingly.

Ram grinned a little, shrugging. “It’s alright, I guess… It’s like, really big! Especially since you don’t have too many people in here.”

Rom nodded at her side, sporting her usual tiny smile as she bounced in place. “It’s really nice…! Thank you, Miss Vert!”

Vert beamed a little at the praise. It was oddly heartwarming to hear such words coming from the children.

“Well, thank you both!” She clapped, bouncing on her heels a little. “Now, I was worried about you two getting bored here… So, I set up a fun little game for you to start out with!” With that, she took the twins’ hands and began leading them down the hall.

“Ooh? A game? What kinda game? Is it a platforming game? We’re really good at those!” Ram eagerly piped up, doing a few small jumps as they walked along.

“Ooh… I hope it is one of those…” Rom idly mumbled on the other side of Vert. “We’ll work together, right Ram…?”

Leanbox’s CPU sighed at how adorable they were. A brief wave of panic waved over her, wondering if the kids wouldn’t find it fun… No, no, that was just her nerves. She worked hard on all of this, and if the kids didn’t like it, she could just come up with something else!

“Now, here we go…!” She announced as they got to two large doors, and she opened them up wide, making the twins gasp with surprise.

The backyard of the Vert’s home, which had mostly gone unused for many years for various reasons, was transformed. Now in her backyard was a large set up of various equipment. Trees holding up tree houses connected by bridges, a garden of fruits and bushes, a cute pond off to the side… An expansive landscape that was any child’s play-paradise.

Although it did hurt her wallet severely to set it all up. Chika didn’t know how much she spent on it, and maybe it was for the best that she never learned. To avoid a severe punishment, at least.

“What’s this…?” Rom asked curiously as she stepped down, approaching the garden and leaning over, smelling the flowers with a giggle. “It’s so pretty…!”

“I thought you two would enjoy a fun little play area! We can play out here, climb, jump, swing… There’s even a nice little flat area where we can enjoy a picnic too!” Vert half-bragged as she walked into her expensive play area. The twins were already walking around, pointing at things with gasps and giggles, marveling at all of it. They were so used to the snowy landscapes, they never got to play in these grassier areas!

“Hmm… Yeah, this is pretty cool…” Ram finally admitted, turning to Vert with a smile. She walked over and hugged her torso, and with a little “Daww~” of happiness, Vert returned it in full. “Thanks, Vert!”

“Of course, anything for you two. But that’s not all!” Then she pulled out two matching pieces of paper. “I even came up with a little game for us to play with them! A little scavenger hunt!” The twins approached and took the papers, starting to read them slowly. “In one hour, whoever finds the most hidden items will be the winner! They’re hidden all around the play area.”

“A green egg? A tiny dogoo?” Rom listed off slowly, while Ram was doing frequent glances from the paper to the area, seeing if there was anything out in the open. Finally, Ram turned around and huffed, putting her hands on her hips like a diva.

“What about prizes? What does the winner win? A contest needs prizes!” The more brash twin asked, and Vert already had this planned out in advance. It was a sweet reward, a very delicious one too.

“Well, you’ll find out when the game is over! Don’t worry, dears, I know you’ll love it.” The large CPU said with a cool smile of assurance, holding her hands together. “So, are you ready? You’ll have one hour!” The twins looked at each other and nodded, doing another quick look over of their lists. “Go!”

And with that, they ran off eagerly, with Rom almost tripping over a rock in the first few seconds, but catching herself. Vert sighed. She’d have to keep a close eye on them. She began following them slowly as she hummed, listening to them mutter the words to each other, before starting to look in obscure places. Ram was lifting up small rocks, checking up in trees as much as she could, while Rom calmly inspected the water, parted grass, and focused on ones that were more out in the open. Vert placed a good amount of pride in her hiding spots. With those search methods, they’d be fairly set and would get almost the same amount of items. An interesting contest indeed.

“Hehe, found one…!” Rom announced with a shy, victorious smile on her face, lofting up a fist sized dogoo toy, whose eyes and tongue would poke out when one squeezed it. She held it in both hands, giving it a few squeezes, giggling at its silly expression. Vert smiled and patted her head as she watched.

“Oh, very nice job! And you can keep what you find, of course! All of these should be fun little toys and trinkets for you to take home and play with.” She happily said, giving her a rub on the back before letting Rom resume her searching.

A few minutes later, after various calls of excitement as they found more and more things, Ram spoke up.

“I… found one?” She asked, very unsure of her actual findings. Rom quickly rushed to her side to see what it was. And Vert followed after behind slowly. Up in the tree? She didn’t remember putting anything there…

Ram held up what she found, the item creating a bright blush across Vert’s cheeks. How did one of her bras get there?!

“It’s some sort of… Flag?” Rom questioned, while Ram gave it a little wave in the breeze. Rom was quick to climb up after her, leaving Vert to just watch them as they toyed with her garment. “Or… A parashoot?”

“Maybe it’s… Oh! I got it! See, it’s a helmet, for two!” The insightful Ram finally deduced with a triumphant grin. Once Rom was next to her, she removed their cute hats and began working the bra into their heads in place. The cups went over their heads, and the clips went around and under their chins, clipping together right between them.

Vert had to hide her face in hot embarrassment. The worst part was that they still had some room to spare.

“Veeeert! How do we look? Super cute, right~?” Ram piped up with a grin, striking a cute pose on the branch, with Rom following suit. Yes, they admittedly did look cute, but…

“O-Oh, yes, very… very cute, girls!” Vert complimented them through her reddening face, fingers entwined before her. “Now… Get down here, before you hurt yourselves…?”

With a little huff, the twins ‘unfastened their helmet’ from their heads, and carefully climbed on down. Vert went to grab it once they were down, but Ram turned away and hugged it close.

“Heeey! It’s mine!” She huffed and puffed, her cheeks rounding out with air as she protectively held the garment. She was already attached to this after having it for only a minute?! “And you said we could keep what we find!”

Vert could feel her own words biting her rear now. These kids were tricky; she’d have to watch herself more closely around them.

“Oh, very well… Just… don’t let Blanc see that one, alright? It’s a very… special gift! A secret gift meant for… very close friends!” She explained, trying to keep her smiling face as she lied through her teeth. Her mind was giving her images of what Blanc would do if she saw the twins had one of her bras… A shudder went down her spine.

“Mmm… Alright. Thank you, Vert!” Ram smiled up at her, blissfully unaware of the collar she placed around Vert’s neck, before she ran off with Rom to continue the search. Now Vert had to only worry about the kids keeping their word.

She made a mental note to prepare a list of excuses.

The rest of the scavenger hunt passed without any more incidents, and once the hour was up, the twins made their way over and put their findings down. Unfortunately, since Vert didn’t account for the ‘special addition’, Ram was able to get the lead, and win the contest.

“Yes! I’m super good at these hunts!” She cheered as she cutely danced in place, while Rom congratulated her, while still holding a slight frown.

“And for the winner…” Vert reached and grabbed a box from the side. She reached… a big, frosted cookie! Coated in white frosting, it had cute swirls, little hearts… It was deliciously cute! Ram gasped at its size; it was larger than a plate! She greedily took the cookie and grinned, before opening her tiny mouth wide, and taking as much of a bite out of it as she could.

“Mmmf! Ish sho good~!” She happily cried out between her bites, clearly enjoying herself. But, she glanced at Rom and frowned; the twin was looking very dejected and out of it. With her quick thinking, Ram, snapped her fingers (as well as she could), and broke off a good chunk of cookie, holding it out to her sibling. “Here! No way can I eat all of this! Let’s share!”

Rom took the chunk of cookie with a little hesitation, giving her sister a quick nod of thanks, before going to slowly nibble at it. Head tilted, Ram stepped closer, giving her sister’s arm a little rub.

“Hey, you’re not mad are you…? I didn’t…” Ram began to apologize, until something hit her nose. She leaned forward and sniffed a few more times… “O-Oh!” Her eyes quickly went to Vert as she hugged her sister’s arm securely. “Rom had an accident, Vert!” The announcement made Rom avert her eyes, and her lips turned up into the biggest pout.

“Oh, did she…?” Vert asked softly, crouching down to rub Rom’s cheek comfortingly. This was the right thing to do, right? “Well, no need to be ashamed… Come now, I shall clean you and change you all nice and anew!”

Rom slowly nodded and held her hand out. With a little hesitation, the hostess took her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze before turning and heading back inside, with the twins in tow.

“I set up a little changing table in your room once I knew you two needed to be changed. It’ll be very comfortable, and I made sure to practice!” She tried keeping her spirits up as they walk along. Rom was mostly silent, with Ram sticking close and squeezing her for comfort.

But there was a lurch, and the train of girls was suddenly halted.

Ram lurched forward a bit, holding her stomach with her free arm, as a groan escaped her.

“O-Oof… My tummy feels… really weird…” She mumbled, an odd look on her face… Then a few farts escaped her rear, making Rom begin rubbing circles on her back. Vert was left to just watch as the twins sorted through it.

Ram’s diaper was slowly getting heavier and heavier as she unknowingly filled it. Log after log, each mass of waste was seemingly larger than the last as it was pushed out and made comfy in the back of her clean diaper. More farts kept expelling from her rear, making it obvious to the otherwise oblivious Vert as to what was going on.

The sheer amount of poop made the diaper swell in the rear, making it push out against the pristine white tights that she was wearing stretch to accommodate it. And stretch. And stretch… Until finally…

Riiiiip!

Everyone’s faces went pale, eyes opening wide when the sound was made. Nobody fully knew. And seconds later, Ram gradually stood up straight, her stomach issues over. And shyly, very shyly, she turned around and checked the ground. White fabric, in tattered pieces, strewn about behind her…

Gradually, she turned so the others could get a better look. It was obvious what had happened, thanks to how low her diaper was hanging, but when she lifted her skirt, they were able to see just how full the diaper was. Absolutely stained brown, jostling with even the slightest movement… Vert was honestly surprised and thankful it didn’t leak.

“I… I had an accident too…” Ram eventually piped up. “A really… really big one… Never had one this big…”

Vert took a few breaths. Quick ones, as the smell from the massive mess was already creating a noxious aura about the more outgoing twin. Did they always mess this much? She had gone out adventuring with them before, and they weren’t this awful! Did she just never pay attention?

Soon, the trio had made it back to their room, and Vert gingerly lifted Ram up under the arms, placing her onto the table. She laid back as Vert pulled out the supplies.

“Don’t worry, dear. Big sister will take care of you.” The large woman cooed quietly as she took off her boots, then the remains of Ram’s poor tights. They were so cute too… Hopefully they packed spares.

The smell hit her immediately as she raised up the last thing covering her diaper; her adorable coat. It was truly disgusting. She knew the girls would be smelly with their messes, but this… Gingerly, she peeled it undone, then slid it out from under her rump. No wonder her tights exploded; there was just so much poop in these! Not even Vert herself made that much! What were they eating?!

“I-I’m sorry, Miss Vert…” Ram mumbled, bashfully looking away as she noticed the CPU’s grossed out expression.

But she simply shook her head and threw out the dirty padding.

“Nonsense. It’s a big sister’s duty to care for her youngers!” Vert proclaimed adamantly, her head held high, with her scrunched up nose contrasting to her otherwise noble expression.

Swiftly, her hand swiped around her dirty bum with a wet wipe in hand. Very methodically she cleaned up the mess, having to use three wipes to fully clean her up. Ram squirmed and whined a little, finding it humiliating she still needed to be cleaned like this. Plus, Vert was rather aggressive with it. Blanc was always gentle with it…

Next, the powder. It was a new bottle so there was lots to spare, but to make it last, she used a medium amount of powder on Ram’s nethers. After she felt like there was enough, based on the research she did, she slipped the new diaper on. Around the wings went, nice and snug around her hips, tape to the sides…

“There! A fresh and clean Ram!” Vert announced with a smile, clapping her hands together. Ram nervously sat up and rubbed her padding, looking a little worried that Vert did it wrong. After all, what did she know about diapers? But to Ram’s surprise, it was on nice and snugly! She did it perfectly!

“Thank you… Big sister…” She said with a little smile, before she hopped off the table and went to her dresser to grab some spare clothes. Next came Rom, who sheepishly had to be lifted onto the table as well.

Her tights were almost torn as well. There was a long rip along the butt, borderline tearing. If she had just a bit more poop in her diaper, her tights would have been destroyed like Ram’s. Shaking her head slightly, Vert followed the same procedure as with Ram. Strip first, clean up, new diaper, all clean!

Soon enough, the girls were back in their clothes, nice and clean with new tights on. They both looked much happier, back to their normal happy selves.

“There. No more stinky butts!” Vert announced with a smile and wink, squatting down to rustle their heads. They both giggled and smiled, stepping closer and into a warm, loving embrace from their ‘new big sister’. “Now, how’s dinner sound? I got lots of things for you, just take your pick…”

Night came soon enough, and Vert had the kids tucked into their bed. A soft kiss was planted on their foreheads, making the two blush.

“Good night Ram. Good night Rom.” She softly hummed with a loving smile on her lips. The two responded with their own sleepy “Good night, big sister” murmurs, before rolling over and shutting their eyes. And with a soft sigh of wonder, Vert turned away and left, shutting the light behind her.

Too precious. Vert shook her head with a wistful smile as she returned to her room, her heels clicking softly in the dark, echoing halls. What she would give to have them there permanently. The diapers were a slight issue, but she’d grow to tolerate it over time. The twins were just too perfect.

In her own room, she stripped her dress off and unclasped her bra, putting them both aside before she fully stripped. As she put on her cute green set of pajamas, she yawned, realizing just how tired she had been. Normally at this time, she’d do a quick raid with her guild, but… Some extra rest couldn’t hurt. She stretched and fell back onto her bed, climbing under the covers soon after and hugging her secret body pillow close to herself.

She met with the sweet kiss of sleep soon enough.

Then, the sudden knocking of wood woke her up an hour later.

Groggily, she sat up, still hugging her anime pillow. She could feel her hair still mostly in order, with some strands out of place. It was still a struggle to open her eyes.

“Chika…? What is it…?” Her eyes rolled and glanced at the clock. “It’s late for you to need me…” Grumbling, she set aside her pillow and climbed out of bed. Her bare feet thudded quietly against the floor, back slumped over and arms hanging at her sides. She didn’t enjoy being interrupted during her beauty sleep.

But when she opened the door, it wasn’t Chika who greeted her. Instead, both the twins were on her doorstep, still cute in their pajamas with their stuffed animals clutched close to themselves, and diapers clearly visible under the hem. They both wore worried expressions on their tired faces. Vert quickly blinked awake, suddenly very worried.

“Big sister…? We can’t sleep…” Rom mumbled softly, squeezing her teddy and hiding in it. Ram nodded at her side, stepping forward to take Vert’s wrist. “The room is scary… Can we sleep with you tonight…?”

It took all her willpower not to swoon and scoop them up there. They were just so adorable! Instead, she remained professional and squatted down, rubbing Rom’s arm.

“There’s nothing scary in your room… But, I’ll protect you from anything that tries to hurt you.” She assured them with a confident smile. The two warmed up a little and stepped closer. Vert stood and turned, leading them in slowly while they stepped close to her heels. Rom and Ram scrambled up into the bed, and Vert climbed over them to lay between them, before tugging the covers over the three.

The twins quickly scooted up against Vert’s sides and draped their arms over her. Vert’s arms went around them to securely keep them close. It was a very warm, very safe pile of girls. Vert could hear their breathing in the quiet, and felt their chests slowly pushing against her with each deep inhale. Another squeeze pulled them to her body and she let out a sigh of her own.

Sleep soon took them all, a smile on each of their faces as they went to their dream land.

When Vert finally awoke, she felt amazing! She hadn’t slept that well in forever! So relaxed, so happy, so refreshed… Unwound and ready to start a new day. She forgot she had the twins in her bed, so the masses cuddled close to her back and stomach were a slight surprise. She must’ve rolled over in her sleep… Thankfully she hadn’t crushed poor Ram. The twin was instead turned away, her butt pressed against her, while Rom was against the curve of Vert’s back.

So warm, so comfortable, she could stay there forever…

But a scent hit her nose, making her cringe. With a nervous lift of the covers, she noticed the cause. Ram’s diaper, which was pressed firmly against Vert’s hips, was filled to the brim with her poop, making it expand to hold it all. Glancing back at Rom, she wasn’t much better, and when Vert focused, she swore that she felt something wet against herself.

With a quiet sigh, she let her head fall back on her pillow. It was worth it, it was worth it.


End file.
